Screening of candidate profiles can be performed for a variety of purposes by concerned authorities. For example, authorities responsible for issuing credit cards, driver's license, telephone number, and/or cellular number, approving loans, opening bank accounts, and so on, prefer to conduct a screening and verification of the profile of customers seeking such services.
The profile verification is done to mitigate certain prevalent risks such as identity theft. Identity theft involves stealing personal information of a victim and generating a fake identity without the knowledge of the victims. By the time the victim realizes the situation and raises a complaint, the damage is already done. The fake identity may be used for obtaining credit cards, loans, bank accounts, unauthorized withdrawals of cash, driver's license, new telephone number, or cellular number, and so on. Considering a sharp increase in identity theft incidents and sensitivity of the information being stolen, the profile verification should be performed in a stringent manner.